School Pool
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Un deseo, dos estrellas, una lluvia, una piscina escolar y mucho romance para una noche. Dos amantes separados se unen cada año en esa fecha para demostrarse su amor incondicional, su amor único. Drabbles KiriAsu. Feliz Cumpleaños Beth
1. Chapter 1

**SCHOOL POOL**

 **KIRIASU**

 **DEDICADO A BETH**

 **7 DE JULIO DE 2025**

 **FESTIVAL DE TANABATA**

 **EN LA VOZ DE KIRITO**

Una hermosa noche hacía en aquella época, era el festival esperado de la lluvia de estrellas, el festival del Tanabata, el festival de los amantes separados que siempre por esta época pueden reunirse y amarse plenamente. Puede que yo no fuese el hombre más romántico del mundo, pero este momento lo había querido compartir con mi amada vice comandante desde que regresamos al mundo real y justo hace una semana finalizando Junio la oportunidad se me presento, no podía dejarla pasar.

Me arme de valor, no..diría mas bien que tenía miedo de que decir, pero sabía que ella no me rechazaría.

Ese día las clases fueron extenuantes para todos, pero al final suspiraron aliviados una vez que la campana final sonó. Guarde mi Tablet, mi libro y me levante colocando la mochila en mi espalda, a paso calmo me dirigí hacia la azotea donde había quedado de verme con mi esposa.

Al llegar al lugar no hice ningún ruido para no alertar mi presencia, me acerque con cautela y la abrace sobresaltándola del susto.

-Ki..Kirito-kun!..no me des esos sustos!

-Lo siento pero no pude evitarlo, te ves tan hermosa cuando el sol ilumina tu figura-le dije en un susurro sensual que la hizo sonrojarse y sorprenderse. No era dado a decir cumplidos, pero no lo puedo evitar algunas veces

-No digas tonterías-me respondió abochornada

-…-yo sonreí con suficiencia, me encantaba verla tan tímida cuando le hablo asi. Mi mano derecha acaricio sus labios por un momento y la izquierda se ciñó a su cintura con mas fuerza-Quiero besarte

-Estamos aún en la escuela Kirito-kun

-No me importa, no hay nadie que nos vea- con aquellas palabras la besa con furor, una tarde había pasado y el sabor de aquellos labios de miel me hacían en extremo falta. Camine unos pasos hacia adelante y la encerré entre la pared de la azotea y la malla de protección, ante esto ella paso sus brazos por mis hombros y me acerco más a ella. Mi lengua pidió permiso para entrar a su cavidad, permiso que fue concedido con rapidez. Con el paso de los minutos el aire nos fue faltando y debimos de separarnos aunque aun abrazados y sonrojados-No lo puedo evitar, te necesitaba

-Pervertido

-Y tu más mi querida Vice comandante-le bese de forma superficial y le hable de mis planes sorprendiéndola- Esta noche abra una fiesta cerca a la piscina por la lluvia de estrellas de Tanabata, quieres venir conmigo?

-Al Tanabata?-me pregunto sorprendida

-Tienes planes con tus padres?-le pregunte confundido ante su sorpresa

-No, claro que no-me dio una sonrisa plena y sus ojos brillaron-nada me haría más feliz que pasar esta noche a tu lado, pero porque una fiesta en la piscina?, no había escuchado de eso

-Porque es solo para nosotros dos-mis manos comenzaron a tocar su cuerpo bajando cada vez mas-quiero pasar esta noche a tu lado, mirar las estrellas, disfrutar de tu compañía y pedir un deseo.

-mi deseo es que siempre estés a mi lado Kirito-kun- al responderme su cuerpo se estremeció, mi mano derecha se había internado entre sus piernas y su ropa interior-es..espera no, aquí no

-Nadie nos vera esta noche, así disfrutare de mi esposa como Hikoboshi disfruta de su amada Orihime en el puente de amor que las hermosas urracas crean para su encuentro.

-Eres un cursi- jadeada mientras mis dedos se hundían en su interior

-No puedo evitarlo te amo y esta noche especial quiero pasarla a tu lado

-Nos verán

-No lo harán, los guardias no hacen rondas en la noche porque estarán ocupados en el festival, tengo todo preparado-le susurre sensual mientras mi amada me regalaba la hermosa melodía de gemidos que me encantaba- quiero ver tu mejor traje de baño para mi y así bajo el agua disfrutar de la hermosa noche, aunque claro te aseguro que tu desnudes me hará el hombre mas dichoso de este mundo.

-lo espero con ansias-apenas podia hablar mientras se deslizaba sobre la pared y caia sentada al suelo suspirando, me encantaba como se dejaba hacer lo que quisiera. Una vez que callo en esa posición no perdi el tiempo y le quite sus bragas, me baje mi cremallera y saque mi despierto miembro-Espera a la noche, no quiero hacerlo aca-me suplicaba

-No puedo esperar, quiero hacértelo ahora mismo, no puedo aguantar mas-dicho esto acerque mas su cuerpo a mí, le abrí las piernas y buscando el ángulo más profundo la penetre con fuerza haciéndola gritar de placer, espere un momento a que se acostumbrara y baje a su oído para susurrarle- Mi hermosa esposa, eres la estrella que siempre soñé, la que robo mi dolor en la mañana que siempre esperé. Eres el sol que calienta mi mundo y la luna que me alumbra en la noche. Eres todo lo que siempre he buscado y lo que nunca antes había encontrado-suspire lamiendo su oído al tiempo que comenzaba a moverme-una vez cuando tenía 7 años hubo un festival escolar en el que se nos pidió escribir nuestros deseos y enviarlos al templo la noche de las estrellas, mi deseo fue que una hermosa estrella guiara el camino de la dueña de mi vida, asi como los amantes de la leyenda se unieron-la bese con ímpetu mientras que levantaba un poco su cuerpo y hacia los embates más fuertes-esta noche quiero agradecer con la persona que amo que mi deseo se haya cumplido.

-Y yo..yo quiero desear estar siempre..siempre a tu lado-apenas podía hablar en medio de los movimientos sensuales de nuestra unión.

Que puedo decir, soy un hombre pasional que no le importa demostrarle a la mujer que amo lo mucho que la deseo y la necesito para vivir, debo de aprovechar el máximo tiempo que tenemos juntos porque ya no estamos casados como en SAO y nuestros encuentros apenas son contados, por eso quiero que esta noche sea especial, todos dirían que es faltar a las reglas de la escuela el usar las instalaciones sin su permiso pero no me importa, disfrutar el festival a mi manera es lo que estoy planeando hacer y qué mejor que con la diosa que se estremece en mis brazos mientras le hago el amor.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Buenas tardes a todos, este Drabble es el primero de una serie de eventos que sucederán en una sola noche de nuestra pareja, el lugar la escuela, el evento la lluvia de estrellas, el destino..amor.**

 **Nos vemos en una próxima actualización.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Beth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, debo decir primero que me disculpo por la enorme espera de este segundo y último capítulo, sé que iba dedicado principalmente al cumpleaños de Beth, pero el tiempo no me daba para actualizar.**

 **Pero acá esta finalmente y me alegra decir que por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi musa no anda en el modo emo de Patito jajaja, bueno, no puedo poner aún mucho romance en el puesto que saben cómo andan las cosas, por eso es que me sorprendí cuando esta idea volvió. (Culpo más bien a la petición de Sumi y al intenso Kirinon de los últimos días)**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen.**

 **Sin más, vamos al capitulo**

 **Advertencia 2: LEMON**

 **School Pool**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Nerviosa?_

 _Porque estarlo?_

 _Lo amas no?_

 _Pero y si nos descubren?_

 _No, Kirito-kun me lo prometió y siempre cumple sus promesas._

Asuna no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa ante el encuentro que tenían esa noche, era una locura en meterse a las instalaciones de la escuela y actuar en una cita nocturna bajo la felicidad que a todos les traía el festival de Tanabata.

Veía su figura en el espejo y le parecía que todo aquello era inadecuado, pero no podía decirle a su familia que iría en plan de una noche romántica si no a una visita de os templos y a la espera de los fuegos artificiales que a media noche se alzarían sobre los cielos de la enorme ciudad de Tokio.

-Estas segura que no quieres que te lleve Asuna?-preguntaba un castaño alto mientras que se encontraba recostado sobre la puerta.

-No te preocupes Nissan, Kazuto me encontrara en la estación y juntos iremos al templo.

-Segura?

-Tranquilo que nada me va a pasar

-Es que te veo tan hermosa que temo que un lobo desquiciado te rapte-dijo a modo de broma lo que la hizo sonreír

-Para eso tengo a mi valiente cazador-le respondió mientras terminaba de ponerse el hermoso Kanzashi en su cabello.

El mayor de los Yuuki no dejaba de observarla con sospecha, esa tarde su adorada hermanita había llegado un poco tarde completamente roja y en las nubes, tanto así que no le presto ninguna atención al discurso que su madre le dio y solo les lanzo a los tres miembros restantes de la familia una sonrisa esplendorosa con la única frase de la cena "iré al festival de Tanabata con Kazuto, volveré en la mañana"

Las palabras de volver en la mañana antes de que ella saliera corriendo a su habitación, le decía que ese maldito de Kirigaya le iba a hacer cualquier clase de maldades a su tierna e inocente pelirroja. Lo mataría algún día cuando se decidiera en venir a la casa a presentarse como es debido por osar tocar a su linda hermanita, pero por el momento por ver aquella sonrisa dejaría pasar todo.

-Si algo sucede me llamas y voy por ti de inmediato-con esas palabras dio media vuelta hacia el pasillo-no me confió de ese cazador porque puede ser un maldito lobo.

-"Si vieras que ese lobo ya se comió a la dulce caperucita"-le respondió en su mente con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos se fueron a su celular y al ver la hora decidió que era momento de salir de la casa.

La hermosa tela de su Yukata era de algodón de alta calidad, era de un tono negro lustroso con decoraciones de hermosas flores en estilos de fucsia, blanco y violeta claro. Un formal y elegante traje que se ceñía de forma esplendorosa a su figura gracias al hermoso obi fucsia que la resguardaba, terminando en un moño en su parte trasera.

Sobre el Obi se hallaba un hermoso patrón de obidome, el cual se entrecruzaba como una trenza y tenía a su extremo sobre el moño un par de flores blancas.

Su cabello estaba trenzado, dos colas la adornaban con elegancia mientras que las Kanzashi terminaban con un toque juguetón y seductor, dejándole dos mechones de cabello sueltos sobre su hermoso rostro levemente maquillado.

Sonrió por última vez y salió a paso elegante hacia su destino.

-Ese muchacho deberá de darme muchas explicaciones-pensaba Kyouko desde el ventanal de su estudio mientras observaba como la menor de sus hijos salía, a su lado su esposo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, le alegraba que su retoño hubiese cambiado para bien, no le agradaba recordar aquella pequeña triste. La figura de cierto joven pelinegro llego a su mente haciéndolo suspirar.

 **++KiriAsu++**

Ya eran las Ocho de la noche cuando Asuna finalmente llego a las instalaciones educativas, se quitó sus Getas para no hacer ruido y con la suavidad de una pantera ingreso al lugar pasando de largo a los dos guardas de la entrada que estaban inmersos en su conversación.

Con una sonrisa de aventura corrió el largo trayecto que la separa de su amado. La noche estaba hermosa y los constantes cantos de las cigarras la acompañaban en su travesía.

Miedo no tenia, las lamparillas de la celebración cercana y las del lugar le hacían el camino más fácil.

Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco cuando diviso en la pared externa de la piscina la figura oscura de su amado, este al verla en ese atuendo le sonrió de medio lado mientras se quitaba de su posición y la estudiaba.

-perdóname por lo tarde que es Kirito-Kun-le dijo mientras que trataba de regular su respiración ante la carrera, usar Yukata no era su estilo.

-No te preocupes, estas bellísima-le dijo con su tono de voz bajo que la hizo llevar su mirada ambarina a la gris plata. Este la abrazo desde su espalda y antes de besarla le dio una leve mordida a su cuello haciéndola sobresaltar-Aunque es una desgracia que en poco tiempo no lo lleves encima-la beso antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

En medio del beso y consiente de su entorno fue dando pasos hacia el interior de las instalaciones acuáticas y cuando la falta de aire se hizo visible fue Asuna la que tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa ante a escena.

La parte trasera del lugar, aquel que los guardas no podrían divisar con facilidad estaba adornado con unas pequeñas farolas festivas, un par de bancas desplegadas y juntas hacían las veces de camas elásticas. A sus lados había una mesa de bocadillos, un par de botellas de Sake de ocasión y una pequeña parrilla portátil de la que el dulce aroma de la carne ahumada salía.

Un par de toallas, una nevera, una canasta de frutas y una pequeña pecera donde dos peces dorados nadaban en círculos completaban la escena. Era como un pequeño puesto de los pasajes de templos tradicionales, pero con el toque rebelde de su pareja, pues al acercarse un poco más sus oídos notaron una leve música relajante.

-Qué te parece?

-Es hermoso-le contesto con sus ojos brillando de la emoción. Sintió como su espadachín tomaba su mentón para darle un nuevo beso. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento mientras sentía como este le quitaba su bolso y lo dejaba en el piso.

-Perdóname por lo de esta tarde, pero no podía esperar más-le dijo mientras que sus manos comenzaban a trabajar en el obi y obidame desatándolos con rapidez-te necesitaba.

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar mucho tiempo-le confeso-me gusta mucho estar en el mundo real, pero muchas veces extraño nuestra vida en el piso 22, nuestra casa era nuestra santuario.

-Yo también lo extraño, pero ya verás que pronto lo solucionare, serás mi esposa y jamás te dejare ir

Desatando los dos soportes de la Yukata, esta se abrió al frente.

Asuna se liberó un momento de su amado captor y se puso frente a él, siguiendo las leves notas de la canción que sonaba fue retirándoselo con calma bajo la atenta mirada de su amado.

-Eres mi diosa-susurro en voz baja al contemplar que bajo la Yukata solo había un sexi bikini blanco que resaltaba agradablemente los atributos de su mujer-No necesito pedir ningún deseo este día porque lo que más anhelo esta frente a mí.

Asuna le dio una sonrisa coqueta y dio un brinco para entrar a la piscina, Kirito no tardo en sumergirse en el agua cristalina mientras que nadaban en círculos tratando de alcanzarse, sus manos tocaban el cuerpo ajeno en un inocente juegos de seducción bajo el agua. Dos veces se aproximaron para un pequeño beso acuático del cual la mayor se alejaba con rapidez y nadaba cual sirena alejándose de su marinero captor.

Aun debajo del agua, Kirito la tomo de la mano para acercarla a él, acaricio con vehemencia su rosada mejilla y allí deposito un beso. Volvieron a la superficie para tomar aire aun entre los brazos del otro y mirándose como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años nadaron en círculos por interminables minutos, mientras sus ventanas se absorbían y sus labios volvían a capturarse en un beso demandante.

Dos copas de Sake estaban esperándolos en la orilla y Kirito los tomos después del beso para dar un brindis por el momento. Un par de fuegos artificiales los alumbraron dando por hecho que la explosión de colores iba a comenzar.

\- Por un día más a tu lado-dijo Asuna mientras tomaba un poco

\- Porque este no será el último-le respondió Kirito mientras sacaba del agua su mano derecha que había estado oculta desde que tomo las copas, abrió su mano dejando en shock a su pelirroja-Porque eres el mejor y el mas inesperado regalo que la vida me pudo haber dado, por ser la mujer más valiente y encantadora que puede existir, por ser la razón de mi vida y por la que quiero compartir mis sueños y anhelos en un futuro.

-Kirito-kun-susurro en asombro, porque si no estaba soñando, en la mano de su amado estaba una hermosa sortija de compromiso.

-Asuna, te lo pedí en SAO, te lo pedí en ALO y ahora quiero hacerlo formal aquí en la vida que más importa, aquí donde somos nosotros mismos sin avatares ni armas de por medio-agarro su temblorosa mano izquierda y coloco la sortija en el dedo anular-Asuna Yuuki, quieres ser mi esposa por el resto de nuestras vidas?.

-Si, por supuesto que si mi Kirito-Kun-dijo con una sonrisa mientras que sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de alegría-sabes que es lo que más deseo-se lanzó a esos labrios besables que adoraba mientras que sentía que las copas eran retiradas de sus manos y las contrarias la aprisionaban en un abrazo intenso.

-Gracias por aceptar

-Jamás hubiese dicho que no y lo sabes-le contesto mientras tomaba aire y observaba con júbilo la hermosa sortija bañada en oro blanco y con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes.

La noche transcurría con calma y pasión, los ahora prometidos salieron de la piscina después de darse mimos y besos intensos. Se sentaron y dándose de comer cenaron lo que el menor de ambos preparo para la ocasión, ella sentada sobre la espalda de su amado y este abrazándola como el mayor de sus tesoros.

La canción los acompañaba, era relajante y los fuegos artificiales los comenzaron a acompañar en poco tiempo. La algarabía que se escuchaba cerca les decía que miles de personas estaban disfrutando de ellos.

La piscina se convirtió en un hermoso espejo del colorido cielo mientras que ambos jóvenes se observaban con amor, este era un paso más para cumplir sus sueños y no podían sentirse más dichosos de estar en brazos del otro.

Cuando un par de fuegos de colores encendidos los iluminaron Kirito la beso nuevamente, reclamando su posesión y vislumbrando el inicio de un agradable encuentro.

Para la destello veloz esta vida nueva a su lado era un regalo del cielo y le agradecía infinitamente a su hermano el haber comprado aquella máquina que la aprisiono por dos años, pero que gracias a eso fue que conoció a quien seria y es el amor de su vida.

Pasado un momento la pareja dorada tuvo que separarse para tomar un poco de aire y de paso admirarse nuevamente.

Por el movimiento del beso Asuna yacía tendida sobre las sillas desplegables unidas, sus mejillas encendidas, él, arrodillado frente a ella atento a cada facción, cada gesto de aquella hermosa criatura.

Las manos masculinas sujetaron las tiras de su vestido de baño y las deslizaron por sus hombros dejando a su paso su completa desnudez, sus pechos turgentes y provocativos coronados por dos pequeños botones rosados que se tornaban duros y elevados en el aire, comestibles para su predador.

-Este es el vestido que mas me gusta verte tener-le dijo con un beso a cada monte provocador.

-Hentai

-Por ti, siempre-le dijo para besarla. Sus suaves labios de pronto ya no fueron suficientes, se fue directo a su cuello, probando y succionando con leve fuerza, sus cardenales no le importa plasmarlos en aquella piel, así todos sabes de quien es la hermosa mujer que tiene bajo el.

Asuna entraba en calor, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, sus gemidos comenzaban a reemplazar la melodía que los envolvía desde un inicio. Ella fue separando las piernas al verse despojada de la parte inferir de su Bikini por aquellas manos ansiosas, manos que la recorrían con maestría. Sintió como él se posicionaba entre sus piernas no dejándole opción que dejarlas abiertas y a su merced.

Después de permanecer varios minutos sintiendo las caricias, besos y movimientos de su amado, abrió estos en sorpresa al experimentar la conocida sensación de los labios de Kirito sobre su seno derecho.

-Ki..Kirito!

Gimió sensualmente mientras que los colores de los fuegos artificiales continuaban acompañándolos, su amado estaba entretenido con sus encantos; moviendo de forma circular su lengua alrededor del erecto pezón, al cual al final engullo y mordió todo lo que quiso haciéndola gemir con más fuerza. Se entretenía intercambiando entre ambos senos, torturándolos.

Por supuesto, él no fue discreto cuando su mano izquierda bajo e introdujo dos traviesos dedos en la ya húmeda vagina.

Si ya de por si Asuna gemía sin esconderse, al disfrutar del masaje que los dedos de su prometido le daban, los sonidos que se producían eran más cautivadores e incitantes. Kirito al encontrar el hermoso monte de venus de su mujer lo acaricio con gentileza haciéndola temblar entera.

Sintió mientras que arqueaba su cuerpo como su amado bajaba completo y reemplazaba sus dedos por su boca; sentía, solo sentía, no podía contener en su corazón y cuerpo tantas emociones placenteras. Aquella lengua divina la comía entera y la hacía sentir que las conocías mariposas de su estómago se despertaban listas para darle el primer orgasmo intenso de la noche.

Su amado se había vuelto un maestro con su cuerpo, sabia donde debía de besar, lamer, morder o acariciar con afán, para saber cómo volverla gelatina y dejarle libertad para que hiciese lo que quisiera con ella.

-Ki..Kirito!-grito alto en gozo, su cuerpo tembló y su mente la llevo un momento a la muerte blanca. Sus sentidos estaban erizados, pero podía escuchar con su respiración errática una pequeña risita proveniente de su amado. Este disfrutaba de la vista, pero esto no acababa.

Sin dejarla descansar, lleno de besos la tensa piel de porcelana, recorriéndola y dejando marca clara por donde pasaban sus labios. Vientre, estomago, pechos, cuello, mentón, pabellones de sus oídos, todo lo besaba dejada marca de quien era su dueño, luego se concentró en sus piernas, bajo besando desde sus plantas hasta su entrepierna haciéndola desear tener algo más entre ellas.

Sentirlo jugar de esa manera con su cuerpo, la hacían desearlo cada vez más.

-Por favor, Ki..Kirito-kun, hazlo!-grito en medio de un nuevo orgasmo que la acato, incluso fue capaz de recibir al espadachín negro en un cariñoso abrazo acompañado de besos sin control, besos que no la dejaban descansar ni recuperar sus energías.

Kirito sonrió malignamente al finalizar el beso, la tomo de los tobillos, puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros con rapidez y ansioso se dejó ir hacia el pozo profundo del placer interno del cuerpo de su esposa. Su miembro que desde hacía rato se había elevado al aire, ahora lucia con más fuerza y vigor, demostrando la impaciencia consumada que lo caracterizaba.

-Oh, dios mio-gimio Asuna al sentirlo por completo en su interior-muévete, muévete!

Ella le pedía mientras que sus manos no se quedaban quietas acariciando todo el cuerpo masculino a su disposición. Sus caderas estaban a la par del movimiento violento que en pocos minutos los envolvió y que los llevaba al conocido paraíso de su amor.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos brillaban ante la hermosa luna que quedo después de la finalización de los juegos artificiales, ella era su única compañera en ese momento de entrega de ambos amantes, sus caderas se movían en sincronización mientras que sus besos no dejaban de sonar, los gemidos de ella eran acallados, pero no así sus intensa ganas de sentir más y más de su amado en ella.

-Como deseo..como deseo que ya estuviéramos casados-susurro en un momento mientras que el Kirigaya cambiaba de posición y ahora ella cruzaba sus piernas en su espalda. Estaba ella sobre el y los movimientos eran más fuertes.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo mientras que mordía los pezones aun erectos-no te dejare descansar una vez que firmes el acta y seas de mi propiedad.

-…-No pudo responder a esas palabras, pues el miembro de su amado que entraba y salía de su cuerpo, estaba enloquecido, se movía casi de forma desesperada sin dejarla descansar, era exigente, constante, fuerte, violento y muy desquiciante. Eso le encantaba, así como también era suave, gentil, delicioso, excitante y cariñoso. Solo ella podía darse el lujo de conocer aquella faceta desconocida de su amado.

Por un momento pareció que el cuerpo de Asuna no soportaría más de aquellas delirantes penetraciones; la fuerza con que el ingresaba a su cuerpo era tal que hasta empujaba su grácil figura hacia adelante, por momentos casi caerse de su lugar y llevárselo con ella.

Luego, al escuchar gemir a Kirito sin control, su orgasmo final se vio frente a ella, tembló incontrolable cuando los espasmos la recorrieron por completo y con más fuerza que antes, una pequeña sucesión de orgasmos profundo de la penetración constante se dio haciéndola llorar de placer mientras mordía con fuerza el cuello de su amado y gemía satisfecha. Todo, en tanto los cuerpos seguían moviéndose de adelante hacia a atrás.

Pocos segundos después, fue el turno del menor de llegar a su orgasmo con una última y poderosa embestida que le aseguraba llegar hasta el fondo y tocar el vientre de su amada, vientre que recibió la poderosa descarga, sus labios se tensaron en un gemido agudo dejándose ir por el placer.

Ambos cayeron en las sillas aun juntas y sin separarse respiraron con fuerza buscando recobrar el aire perdido, el miembro salió de la vagina de la mayor sacando un poco de su semen y regándolo por las piernas de la mayor, quien ronroneaba cual gato.

-Te amo Asuna-le dijo con voz seductora

-Y yo a ti mi Kirito-kun-le contesto sin abrir sus ojos, pero sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo al lado del suyo.

El resto de la noche de Tanabata la pasaron juntos en las instalaciones de la piscina, ningún guarda como lo habían planeado apareció y disfrutaron de una agradable velada en la que el sexo, la piscina, la comida y el Sake fueron los protagonistas. Una noche también acompañada por una lluvia de estrellas que pasadas de la media noche alumbro los oscuros cielos.

Pedir sus deseos, pedir sus anhelos, pedir sus sueños hechos realidad.

Esa noche era solo el preludio de lo que pronto seria su camino.

Su noche de bodas estaba muy adelantada a los hechos, por eso no les importo entregarse en cuerpo y alma, la boda para ellos solo sería una formalidad para unir definitivamente un lazo que ya se había formado desde los oscuros pasillos una mazmorra del piso 1 de Aincrad.

 _Las hojas de bambú susurran_

 _meciéndose en el alero del tejado_

 _Las estrellas brillan_

 _en los granos de arena dorados y plateados._

 _Las tiras de papel de cinco colores_

 _ya las he escrito._

 _Las estrellas brillan,_

 _nos miran desde el cielo._

 **FIN**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí nos trajo el capítulo y el fic, nuevamente les pido disculpas por la enorme espera y espero que este trozo de cielo fluff del KiriAsu les haya gustado.**

 **Debo aclarar que la última parte, es un fragmento del poema del Tanabata, un hermoso poema dedicado a la leyenda de amor de Orihime y Hikoboshi. Se los recomiendo para quien quiera subirle puntos a su musa.**

 **Bien, les agradezco por supuesto a todos aquellos que me han dejado RR: Valeria Aitana, Verde es mi color, Bet-hana, Fleur Noir, Sakai Yuji, y Ga. Sus palabras me agradaron y quedaron grabadas. También a todos aquellos que leyeron pero no comentaron, les agradezco por tomarse su tiempo y leer una más de las locas ideas que la musa va dando cuando menos se le espera.**

 **Me retiro por el momento, feliz de terminar otra historia, sé que había dicho que serían varios drabbles, pero en definitiva eso no es lo mío jajaja, prefiero escribir de corrido todas las ideas que se vienen a la cabeza y concretar.**

 **Nos vemos pronto con otra actualización de Patito Feo y pronto con el inicio de la semana más esperada por todos en el fandom.**

 **Sayo.**


End file.
